Fresh Start
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE! Set at the end of AC. An interesting discussion and intercession by the planet gives Cloud an addition to his family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 1**

Cloud closed his eyes, turning his face up towards the falling rain. A shot rang out breaking the silence, the blonde's back arching as the energy bullet went through his chest. He fell to his knees, his vision flickering as the pain consumed him.

A few yards away, two silver-haired men stood, staggering slightly as they remained up right by sheer force of will alone. The rain fell on them, each drop disappearing into green and black smoke with a soft hiss as it touched their skin. The thinner of the two held a materia gun pointed at the now kneeling swordsman in front of him. "We'll go...together," Yazoo gasped, talking softly to his companion at his side. His arm dropped, the gun clattering noisily onto the ground.

"To...gether," Loz agreed, his voice strained as he struggled to speak. "We'll...play."

Cloud pushed himself to his feet, staggering as his chest throbbed painfully, but managing to keep himself from falling. His grip tightened on his weapon as he turned, his face contorting in rage. He ran forward, sparks flying from the blade as it was drug along the metal roof they were standing on, before the blonde leapt towards the clones, sword raised high to strike.

The Remnants each raised their arm, materia glowing brightly as they cast every spell at their disposal. The spells clashed, the resulting overload of magic causing a massive explosion. All three fighters watched, unable to react fast enough to escape before they were engulfed in the blast.

. . .

Denzel stared out of the rain-streaked window, watching the black plume of smoke rising from the area where he knew Cloud was fighting. "He'll come back-- he said that he would," the boy said, his tone betraying his emotions. He looked at the shorter girl standing next to him. Marlene's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. She didn't seem to be aware of anything around her, almost as if she were in a trance. Becoming frightened, Denzel shook her by the shoulders. "Marlene-- Marlene, snap out of it!"

The girl blinked, looking around as if only then realizing where she was. She glanced back out the window, her eyes widening as she saw the smoking building where Cloud had been standing a moment before.

"Are you okay?" Denzel asked, looking at her worriedly.

Marlene grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"What? Go where?" the boy asked, trying to keep his feet underneath him as she ran down the stairs, not loosening her grip on him. "I told Cloud we'd wait for him here!"

"Cloud needs our help!"

Denzel dug his heals into the floor, jerking Marlene to a stop. "We can't go out there! Didn't you see those monsters running around?! Besides, Tifa would be really mad if she came back and we weren't here! All their friends are out there-- they can help Cloud," he argued, refusing to move. "Besides, it's raining and you know how mad Tifa gets when we play out in the rain!"

The girl pulled on his arm almost desperately. "This is different! Tifa would forgive us this once! Look, it's already stopping!" she said, pointing to the window.

"That still doesn't mean we can go! Tifa's gonna be mad if we leave!"

"But I know where he is!"

Denzel blinked, obviously not expecting that. "What? How?" he asked.

Marlene took advantage of his surprise, pulling him out the door. "She told me," she answered simply, not giving Denzel a chance to change his mind.

"She? Who's she?"

"The flower lady."

They ran, splashing through the puddles formed by the short rain and avoiding the small streams water still falling from the rooftops. Denzel followed Marlene, trying to figure out where they were going as he noticed other children heading in the same direction. He shook his head, hoping they got back before Tifa did.

It took some time, but they finally reached the outskirts of Midgar. Denzel hung back, remembering the repeated warnings he had received on the dangers of going into the destroyed city without Tifa or Cloud as an escort. Marlene was apparently not bothered by such thoughts and the boy had to hurry to catch up. He looked around at the crowd of kids that had joined them, recognizing all of them from the group that had been taken to the Forgotten City by the silver-haired man. However, none of these children had the stigma anymore. He opened his mouth to ask one how he had gotten rid of it, when Marlene cried out.

"Cloud!"

Denzel's eyes snapped forward, locking onto the battered and beaten form of his hero. The blonde in question was hanging halfway out of a building in front of them, seeming to have been thrown through the wall from the force of the blast. His arms swung limply in the breeze, but other than that he did not move.

Marlene ran up to him, shaking his shoulder as if to wake him up while the other children formed a half-circle around them. The girl pulled her hand away, staring widen-eyed at the blood that covered it. She turned, tears shining in her eyes as she looked to Denzel for help.

"What are you all standing here for? She said we have to take him to the church!"

All eyes turned to a brown-haired girl with pigtails, clutching a stuffed moogle tightly in her right hand. Walking up to the prone form, she grasped the swordsman's arm and started to pull. Following her example, the other children moved forward and grabbed any handhold they could find, lending their strength as well. They managed to pull Cloud from the ruined building, more children gathering around him and helping drag him down the street.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a reply to your review, please leave a signed review or an email address. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 2**

Awareness returned to Cloud slowly, the fire lancing throughout his chest dragging his mind back from the comforting oblivion. He kept his eyes closed, assessing his injuries. While painful, there seemed to be no permanent damage done from the gunshot wound, although he wasn't so sure about his right shoulder. A sharp, throbbing pain shot through it with each heart beat and he knew he would have to get the injury cleaned and dressed as soon as possible. Adrenaline had allowed him to continue using his arm after Sephiroth had stabbed him there during the fight, so it was probable that no lasting damage would remain after it was given time to heal. The myriad of other bumps, bruises and overall soreness seemed a mere shadow in comparison to the first two injuries. Having finished surveying his wounds, he turned his attention towards his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the sound of someone crying.

The swordsman opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light. He seemed to be floating in a sea of white, a cushion of air supporting his oddly light frame with nothing but a single color as far as the eye could see. Glancing around, he noticed he wasn't alone.

A few feet away, two other bodies floated in the endless nothingness that made up this strange place. The first had long silver hair splayed out behind him and was dressed completely in black leather. A skin-tight trench coat covered most of his body, boots and gloves concealing his hands and feet. His face was the only skin visible on his body. The second was behind him, dressed very similar. He had short silver hair that stood on end and was wearing a black leather shirt and pants. He was curled into a ball, sobbing quietly.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he recognized the clones he had been fighting before he passed out. He reached behind his back to check for his swords, hissing slightly as the movement pulled at the wound in his right shoulder. His hand found nothing but the harnesses designed to hold the large blades. He was weaponless.

Yazoo laid there, listening to his brother's pitiful cries. He was almost numb as everything that had happened started to sink in. He had been so happy when Kadaj had found Mother. It was just a matter of time before they were all reunited and made whole again. _We had finally found her,_ he thought mournfully. _She was there. And then... Big Brother..._ A single tear slid down his cheek, the urge to join Loz almost overpowering. _How could you do that to her?_ An odd noise caught his attention and his eyes snapped open, resting on the blonde swordsman. Two mako-enhanced gazes locked, green and blue staring back at each other. Yazoo raised his arm, trying to summon any spell at his command, but his energy was gone and his arm fell back, limply. "How..." he asked, trying to control the emotions in his voice. "How could you do that to her?"

"It needed to be done," Cloud replied, his voice soft.

Yazoo's eye's narrowed. "How can you be so calm?! You just killed Mother! You may have tried to distance yourself from our family, but I know you could feel her leave us, Brother! I know you could feel-- her--" He turned his head away, several tears escaping down his cheeks.

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling the ache within his heart that didn't come from any physical wound. It was the part of him that had tried to kill Aeris. It was the part of him that handed over the black materia. It was the part of him that had almost allowed for his defeat against his resurrected nemesis until Sephiroth had unwittingly reminded him what he was fighting for. It was the part of him that cried out for mother in the form of an ancient alien intent on destroying the planet. He shook off the feeling, raising his eyes to meet Yazoo's. "Yes, I could, but the feeling is not my own. Apparently, I'm not as much of a failed clone as Hojo thought."

"Hojo...?" the Remnant questioned, an unidentifiable emotion coloring his voice. "What does he have to do with anything?"

The swordsman blinked, looking at the silver-haired man a little confused. "Don't you know? All of the Sephiroth clones were created from Hojo's experiments. Surely, you..." Cloud's sentence trailed off as he realized something. "You can't remember, can you?"

Yazoo seemed to draw back slightly looking alarmed, his jaw opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally, he looked away. "No," he whispered.

The blonde nodded, several of the pieces coming together in his mind. "So that was one of the main reasons I was a failed clone. I could remember who I was before the experiments, which helped allow me to break the hold Jenova had over me," he said, almost talking to himself. His gaze shifted back to Yazoo. "Although, it seems he experimented with your genetics as well, to make you look more like Sephiroth."

"We were not created by some mad scientist!" Yazoo replied hotly. "We are Mother's children!"

"Then why do you not know what she even looks like? Why do you have no memory of her? Why are you trying so desperately to find someone you've never met?" the swordsman countered. "And if Jenova is your mother, who is your father? Have you even stopped to consider that, or is it not in your programming?"

"Stop it!" Yazoo yelled, covering his ears with his hands. He shook his head back and forth, as if he could make Cloud's words leave his mind. He was trembling, deep shuddering breaths shaking his thin frame.

The blonde relented, understanding all to well what the clone was going through and feeling bad for forcing it upon him. Whatever Hojo had done to them to wipe their memories had taken them back to childhood. Like a child, they were all three fixated on finding mother, convinced that she would know what to do and that there was no way she could be wrong. They also reacted violently whenever someone challenged that belief, challenged her, and they simply could not process anything that went against what had been instilled in them. _Children in powerful adult bodies. What was Hojo thinking?_ Cloud wondered, not for the first time cursing the man that had ruined so many lives. He waited until Yazoo lowered his hands before speaking softly. "It doesn't matter any more. The question is, what are you going to do now?"

The clone looked over his shoulder at his brother, as if hoping Loz would answer for him. The shorthaired man was oblivious to the conversation however, lost in his own grief. Yazoo turned back towards Cloud, looking very much like a lost child who doesn't know who to turn to for help.

"Kadaj made all the decisions, didn't he?" the blonde guessed. The clone nodded, mutely. "But, Kadaj isn't here now."

"Loz is all I have left," the Remnant whispered, glancing at his brother again. "What's going to happen to us?"

"That depends on you."

Yazoo looked confused and a little leery. "What do you mean, Brother?"

"I can help you. If you want to move on and learn to lead your own lives, I can help you. But only if you're willing to do so," he said sincerely.

The Remnant looked uncertain. His gaze was drawn once more to the pitiful form of his grieving brother. "Does the pain ever go away?" he asked.

"No," Cloud answered truthfully. "But, with time, it becomes easier to bear."

Yazoo was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he looked back at the swordsman, an almost hopeful expression on his face. "So, you'll take care of us?"

The blonde's face relaxed, a small smile finding it's way to his lips. "Yes. I'll take care of you."

. . .

Tifa wandered around, searching for the familiar head of blonde hair anywhere amongst the rubble of the ruined city. After the explosion, Cid had landed the airship and they had split up to look for their missing teammate. Tifa was paired with Yuffie, the young ninja jumping from one pile of debris to the next for a better view.

"Tifa, come up here! I think you might want to see this!" Yuffie called down, staring off in the opposite direction.

The martial artist quickly scaled the mound, looking to see what had caught her companion's attention. She blinked, staring at the group of children entering the ruined church. "What on earth...?" she said softly before sliding down to investigate. The ninja followed suit.

They reached the doors of the church, both wondering what all the children were doing here. Tifa peered inside, watching as the kids appeared to be trying to move something. When one got tired, he would step back, allowing a new child to take his place. They seemed to be quite organized, despite the age group. The brunette bartender watched the crowd move nearer the water's edge, several kids jumping in the pool first to help ease their burden down. A head of spiky blonde hair was seen briefly before there was a splash as the group pushed him into the water.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried, trying to run forward. All of the children not currently moving the swordsman immediately ran forward, blocking her path. Her mind flashed back to a few hours earlier when they had all been gathered around the town square under the clones control, only this time they stared up at her, their eyes imploring.

"You can't take him!"

"She said we had to bring him here!"

"Yeah, she said Cloud will come back!"

Tifa looked over their heads, feeling a bit relieved as she saw the kids in the pool holding on to Cloud, making sure he stayed afloat. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the red tinge spreading out from his shoulder. She turned to her companion. "Yuffie, do you have any cure materia with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hang on a sec," the ninja replied, digging through her pockets. She produced the green orb, handing it to the martial artist.

"Thanks. I need you to go find the others and bring them here," the longhaired brunette instructed. Yuffie nodded and ran out the door while Tifa turned back to the kids blocking her path. She knelt down, putting herself at eye level.

"You can't take him," one boy said, his eyes begging her to let them do what needed to be done.

"I don't want to take him," Tifa said. The kids weren't hurting him and they seemed to feel strongly about leaving him in the water, so she would let them-- for now. "But, he's injured. Will you let me heal him?" she asked, showing them the materia.

Although a little reluctant, the group moved aside, clearing a path to the unconscious swordsman. The bartender moved to the water's edge, kneeling on the broken floorboards. Clutching the green orb tightly, she closed her eyes and focused, drawing out the powerful magic and directing it towards the blonde fighter. Feeling the drain on her energy, she opened her eyes, watching the wound in Cloud's shoulder close in response and the numerous cuts covering his skin fade and disappear. She stood, waiting for the healed man to open his eyes. She frowned when he continued to lie there, motionless as the water gently lapped at his skin. She looked down as she felt a small hand tugging on hers.

"He's gonna be alright, Tifa. She said to wait here and Cloud will come back."

Tifa's eyes widened as she gazed down at the speaker. "Marlene! Denzel! What are you two doing here?"

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a reply to your review, please leave a signed review or an email address. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 3**

Cloud's eyelids felt very heavy all of a sudden. He noticed the pain from his wounds fading rapidly, seeming to take what little energy he had left with it. He struggled to understand what Yazoo was saying, only catching something about 'mother.' His eyes slid shut against his will as he felt himself begin to fall. "She's not...your...real...mother?" he protested weakly, the last word turning into a question as he felt a hand rest on his forehead.

"Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother, lately?"

"I guess they must be fond of you."

Cloud fought against the weariness that paralyzed his body, desperately trying to open his eyes to see the owners of the painfully familiar voices.

"This one's a little too big to adopt."

"Tough luck, friend. Sounds like you don't have a place here."

The blonde swordsman screamed internally in frustration as he felt himself falling again, powerless to do anything as he fell further and further away from the one who had died helping him escape and the one who he had failed to protect.

. . .

Tifa rocked back and forth on her heels, uneasily. She was worried that Cloud had been unconscious for so long even after being healed, yet the children were insistent that he not be moved from the church. She looked around at the large crowd that had formed around the water in the broken down building. Children and adults alike had gathered for some unknown reason, all gazing at the prone form of the blonde swordsman in the middle of the pool, supported by six kids. Yuffie had returned with the other members of the team in tow and they now stood beside her, all waiting for something to happen.

Tifa almost smiled at Barret's reaction to seeing the blonde lying motionless in the water. He had charged toward the pool, almost plowing through the group of children guarding it in his haste to see if his friend was all right. The bartender still wasn't exactly sure how Marlene had managed to not only stop him, but also talk her adopted father into leaving the swordsman alone for a little while, at least. Once Barret had agreed to wait, it had been easier to convince Cid and Red XIII, as well. Vincent had stared at the water, his expression unreadable before withdrawing to the shadows, leaning almost casually against one of the stone supports.

Tifa looked at the sun shining through the destroyed roof, trying to guess how long they had been waiting. Her gaze shifted to her companions, noting they were becoming anxious as well. The only reason Cloud would be unconscious for this long was if there was something seriously wrong with him. He needed to be taken to a hospital.

She looked over at Cid who was shifting restlessly from one foot to the other and back again. She caught his eye and he nodded, signaling that he thought they had waited long enough and it was time to get their friend the medical help he needed. Tifa returned the gesture, taking a step forward. She stopped as she heard the children around her gasp, all leaning forward as if something was about to happen. The martial artist followed their gazes, her eyes widening.

. . .

After what seemed like an eternity, Cloud felt a small jolt as something halted his fall. Strength returned to his limbs and he opened his eyes, squinting slightly against the sunlight. He realized he was lying in water, so he stood to get his bearings, feeling the liquid run down his neck and weighting down his clothes. He blinked, confused at finding himself back in the church with six children standing around him.

"It's like she said-- wait here and Cloud will come back," a little brown-haired girl with pigtails said, as if that explained everything. Cloud didn't have time to ponder the cryptic message as a voice off to the side drew his attention.

"Welcome back!"

He looked towards the owner of the voice, seeing his teammates standing at the water's edge. They looked more than a little relieved to see him up and about. "I'm back," he said. _Not too sure where I was, but I guess I'm back now._

Nanaki stepped forward, his tail swishing behind him although he was careful to keep the flame from getting close enough to burn anyone. "There are still children with the stigma," he said, glancing around the room meaningfully.

"Yeah," Cloud said, nodding. He walked over to the edge of the pool, where Tifa was standing with Denzel.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up," she said, kneeling down so she was at the boy's level.

Denzel looked down, refusing to meet Cloud's eyes. "Come on. I'm here," the blonde said, reaching out for him.

"It's okay," Tifa assured him. Nodding, the boy allowed the swordsman to pick him up, stepping back a few feet before setting him down in the water. Denzel watched a little apprehensively as Cloud cupped his hands, lifting the water up. He remembered the silver-haired man doing the same thing, telling them to drink and they would be healed. He didn't want to think about what had happened afterwards.

However, the swordsman did not tell him to drink the liquid. The boy watched curiously as Cloud lifted his hands, holding them above Denzel's head before dropping the water on him. He jumped, startled by the action as he felt a tingling sensation on his forehead. Moving his bangs aside, he looked at his reflection. His geostigma was gone. He looked up at Cloud for confirmation. The blonde nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Laughing, the boy turned around, showing Tifa the clear skin of his forehead.

A cheer went up as all the children jumped into the water, gathering around the swordsman. Cloud smiled at them, his eyes sweeping around the church. He paused, recognizing a familiar figure kneeling with two children close to the door. He watched as the pink-clad woman stood, walking to the exit where her escort waited, leaning against the doorway. She turned, her eyes meeting Cloud's for a few seconds.

"You see? Everything's alright," she said, turning to leave. Zack raised his hand in a final farewell before pushing himself off the doorframe, matching his stride with Aeris' as they both disappeared from sight.

Cloud watched them leave, a peace settling over him as a smile once again found its way to his face. _That's right. I'm not alone,_ he thought. _Not anymore._

. . .

The celebrations continued throughout the afternoon as word spread far and wide about the healing water in the ruined city of Midgar. People came from all over the world, bringing their children to be cured of the disease. Cloud had withdrawn from the loud crowds, opting instead to sit in the relatively quiet Seventh Heaven, which Tifa had opened for the occasion. He brooded over his drink as he sat at the bar, ignoring the other patrons. In his mind he saw a world of white with two clones floating in it, one looking at him hopefully while the other was lost in his sorrow.

_Why can't I get them out of my head? It was just a dream,_ Cloud thought, picking up his soda and taking a drink. _But, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_ Sighing, he stood, drawing Tifa's attention. "I'm going out," he said, heading for the door. _I survived the explosion, so I guess it's possible they could have, too. It won't hurt to look, at least._

"Cloud..."

The blonde glanced back over his shoulder, noting the worried expression on Tifa's face. "I'll be back," he assured her, walking out the door. He revved up his bike, taking off through the city streets towards the destroyed city.

Cloud stopped on the outskirts of Edge, looking out over the desolate city of Midgar. He could see a group of people moving towards the church in sector four, so he parked his bike in sector five, planning to work his way around the city and end at sector four. Mentally thanking Vincent for gathering his swords after the explosion, he slid three into the harnesses strapped to his back and began his search.

Several hours later, the sun had set and Cloud had only made it to sector seven. He shook his head as he heard a soft growling a little ways away, wishing the monsters in the city would have the sense to leave him alone. They were all low levels, which made them more of an annoyance than anything else, but it was still bothersome. He was debating whether or not to call it a day and come back in the morning, when he noticed a light green haze begin to cover the area, tingling slightly wherever it touched his skin. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had formed and a child cried out in dismay.

The swordsman ran towards the sound of the voice, wondering how any of the parents could have let their child wander so far away. He came around the corner, raising his sword as he spotted a small dragon-like creature hovering over something. It had a long, thin green body and pink spiky wings that kept it afloat. Cloud slashed through the deenglow, watching as it faded into red smoke, which dissipated in the breeze before he turned towards the kid. His eyes widened at what he saw.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a reply to your review, please leave a signed review or an email address. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 4**

Two children were on the ground, more than a few different colored orbs of materia scattered around them. One was lying, apparently unconscious, in the other's lap. He looked to be around six and had silver hair that reached his shoulders. The one holding him looked to be around four and also had silver hair, although his was cut much closer to his scalp. The smaller boy looked up at Cloud, tears shining in his bright green eyes. "Brother..." he cried, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Loz?" the blonde questioned, remembering the name from what he thought to have been a dream. The boy nodded and Cloud knelt down beside him. "What happened?" he asked, sorting through the power spheres for a cure materia.

"That thing came and he tried to cast a spell, but it didn't work," Loz replied, hiccupping. "And now, he won't wake up!"

The swordsman paused. "He tried to cast a spell? Which one did he use?"

The boy pointed to a green orb and Cloud picked it up, studying it. _He tried to cast Ultima? No wonder he's unconscious. He doesn't have nearly enough energy for a spell as strong as that one. That explains the green mist, too,_ the blonde thought. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle containing a green liquid. He moved to pick up the unconscious boy, stopping when Loz tightened his arms around his precious bundle, protectively. "I'm not going to hurt him," the swordsman said soothingly.

The small child seemed unsure. _Why would Big Brother be helping us, after what we've done? What if this is some sort of trick?_ he wondered, not knowing what to do. His gaze slid down to the older boy's face. _But, he said Big Brother will take care of us..._ Reaching a conclusion, he moved his arms so the blonde could take the boy. "You promise not to hurt Yazoo?" he asked.

"I promise," Cloud said, making a mental note of the name as he gently lifted the unconscious child. He cradled the small body in one arm, carefully pouring a little bit of the green liquid into the boy's mouth and coaxing him to swallow. He repeated this several times before he got a reaction.

Yazoo coughed, choking on the bitter taste filling his mouth. Something was pressed to his lips, the awful liquid touching his tongue once more before he weakly turned his head away, refusing the vile substance.

"You need to drink a little bit more."

Bright green eyes opened, staring up into a familiar blue gaze. "B-Brother...?" he whispered, almost as if he were afraid the blonde would disappear.

Cloud nodded, bringing the vial up once again. "You need to drink a little bit more," he repeated. "Your small bodies no longer have the energy needed to cast high level spells like that. This will help you regain the energy that was lost."

Yazoo closed his eyes, opening his mouth and accepting several more swallows of the horrid liquid before the swordsman decided it was enough. Feeling a bit stronger than before, the child sat up, looking over at his younger brother. "Loz? Did that thing hurt you?" he asked, looking for any injuries,

The small boy shook his head. "No, Big Brother came, just like you said he would."

The swordsman shook his head. They had so much faith in him, but the truth was that he had very nearly not come searching at all and had almost left before he found them. He looked down, seeing both of their faces gazing at him expectantly. "What?" he asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the attention. This morning, they had been trying to kill him. Now, the older boy gazed at him with complete trust, as if he was looking at the role model he had worshiped for years. It was a bit unnerving.

"What do we do now?"

"Um, first I think you should gather up the materia," Cloud said, his eyes wandering over the colored orbs. "And I think you two need to tell me what happened."

Yazoo looked at Loz, who nodded and began to collect the scattered spheres while the older boy turned back to the blonde. "Well, I thought it would be best if we waited for you here. Loz didn't think you'd come, but I knew you would," he replied.

The swordsman shook his head. "That's not-- what I meant was, why are you two kids? What happened?"

The boy paused, looking surprised before he became pensive, a slight frown marring his soft features. After a moment or two he shook his head, looking helplessly into Cloud's eyes. "I-I don't know. I can't remember," he admitted.

"You can't remember?

Yazoo started to look a little panicked. "We thought you did something. Is this bad? Does this mean you're not going to take care of us?" he asked fearfully.

"No, I'm still going to help you," the swordsman said soothingly, putting a hand on the child's shoulder to calm him down. "Just tell me what you do remember."

"Well, I remember the explosion and then the white place. You were there, too," Yazoo said, looking to Cloud for confirmation. The blonde nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Then, you disappeared and we woke up here," he finished, shrugging helplessly.

The swordsman looked towards sector four, deep in thought. _So, I woke up in the church and they woke up here. But, why have they been turned back into children? They were acting very child-like before, but... Is it possible that Aeris, or perhaps the planet is giving them another chance?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a child's voice.

"Um, Brother...?"

The blonde looked down, seeing Loz standing there, his small arms struggling to hold all of the materia. Despite his best efforts, three or four orbs fell from the pile, dropping onto the ground only to be picked up by the older boy.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Loz asked, a little nervously. All this materia had been Cloud's to begin with, which made returning them a bit awkward.

The swordsman took the power spheres from the boy, sticking as many materia into the slots in his swords as he could so he wouldn't have to carry as much. He looked back down at the kids, both watching him and waiting for him to tell them what to do. He scratched the back of his head before kneeling down so he was at eye level with them. "First, I think we need to establish some ground rules," he said, looking between them for any sign of an objection. There was none, so he continued. "I don't want either of you using materia. Ever. It's going to take some time until you get used to your bodies and are able to recognize your limitations. Even the simplest of spells is currently beyond your capacity. Any attempt to use magic will cause you to pass out like Yazoo did and I may not be there to help, next time. Understood?"

The silver-haired children nodded, their expressions serious. Loz's eyes wandered to the glowing orbs in Cloud's hands before sliding to his brother. He shook his head slightly as if to dispel the thoughts from his mind before turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Also, I think it would be better if no one knew who you were. Not many people would take kindly to you after what you've done, even if you are kids. As far as I can tell, Kadaj's name was the only one anyone was familiar with, so that shouldn't be a problem. But, I think it would be best if you just pretended to be a couple of orphans that I found out on the streets, okay?" the swordsman asked, looking back and forth between the children. Both nodded, showing they understood.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, I think it's time we headed back," Cloud said, standing. "Stay close to me," he cautioned, leading the way back to his bike. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then, making sure the kids were still behind him. Twilight had faded into night, the moonlight illuminating the heads of silver hair following him. The swordsman stopped, noticing the shorter of the two starting to fall behind. Shifting the materia to one arm, he walked back, using the other arm to pick up the tired boy. Loz stiffened, obviously not sure what to make of the situation before he relaxed into Cloud's embrace, putting his arms around his neck and laying his head on the swordsman's shoulder. He was asleep by the time they reached the bike.

Opening one of the storage compartments, the blonde dropped the extra materia inside, putting his swords away in their individual slots as well. He swung one leg over the bike, adjusting his grip on the sleeping child while helping Yazoo climb on behind him. The older boy slipped his arms around the blonde's waist and held on tight, familiar with the swordsman's driving technique. Revving up the motorcycle, Cloud took off down the ruined streets, heading out of Midgar. He paused when he reached the edge of the destroyed city, turning and heading towards sector four.

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a reply to your review, please leave a signed review or an email address. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance.

**Chapter 5**

The church was deserted, the residents of Edge knowing better than to venture into the desolate city after dark. Parking his bike in front of the steps, Cloud carefully climbed off, letting Yazoo support his still sleeping brother. "I need to pick up a few things," he explained. "I won't be long." _Especially if the crowds of people that went through here today took my stuff,_ he thought, walking up the stairs. He paused in the doorway, realizing that he was not alone.

A figure stood at the edge of the pool, his tall form bathed in a shaft of moonlight. Drops of water glistened as they slid down the length of his long, black hair, falling to join the puddle forming at his feet. A tattered red cloak hung from his shoulders, swaying slight as its owner turned his head, searching the shadows for something that was not there. A silver gun could be seen hanging at his side.

"Vincent," Cloud greeted, immediately guessing the reason his friend was there. "I see you waited until everyone else had left. What are you looking for?"

The gunman turned his head, one crimson eye landing on the blonde, acknowledging his presence. "I don't much care for large crowds," he said, avoiding the question.

Cloud didn't pursue the subject. Shrugging, he walked over and began searching through the debris in the general area his belongings had previously been located. It took a minute or two, but he found his things buried underneath a pile of rocks. The only salvageable item was his bedroll, everything else having been broken beyond repair. Sighing softly to himself, he stood, noticing the sharpshooter had not moved, his gaze still transfixed on the shadows.

As if feeling the swordsman's questioning gaze, Vincent turned away from the pool, picking up the golden gauntlet and sliding it onto his left arm. He moved to the doorway, pausing as he spotted the occupants sitting on the blonde's bike.

"So, they survived," the gunman stated, his right hand moving to rest on his gun. He looked to the side as another hand covered his, preventing him from drawing his weapon.

"I'm going to take care of them," Cloud stated, meeting the ex-Turk's eyes.

"You're taking full responsibility for them? You've seen the devastation they are capable of causing without a shred of remorse for their actions and their complete disregard of human lives. Do you believe you will be able to overcome that?" the cloaked man asked.

"Jenova is gone."

"But, Kadaj showed that Hojo did create a successful clone. As they grow, they may reach a point where they no longer need Jenova to become another Sephiroth."

The swordsman didn't falter. "Then I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Vincent studied Cloud for a moment before shrugging. "Very well. I will leave them in your care." He started down the steps before pausing. "If a time should arise that you need my help, I offer you any assistance that I am able to give."

"That won't be necessary," the blonde stated.

"I pray that it isn't." The ex-Turk continued down the steps, not giving the cringing child on the bike a second glance as he strode past.

Yazoo held onto Loz tightly as he watched the gunman disappear into the darkness. His fearful eyes turned back to the Cloud as the swordsman neared the bike.

"Don't worry about Vincent, he won't hurt you," the blonde assured the boy as he climbed back onto the bike. _He just believes in being prepared for the worst. But, at least I have his vote of confidence. If he didn't think there was any hope for them, he wouldn't have let them live._

"Brother?"

The swordsman shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "You ready to go?" he asked, craning his head over his shoulder. Yazoo nodded and Cloud revved up the motorcycle, taking off down the dusty road back towards Edge.

The streets were filled with people celebrating, most not paying attention to the bike. Having survived Bahamut's assault on the city, the crowds weren't too concerned by the motorcycle being forced to swerve around them. The blonde swore silently at the idiocy of the groups blocking the streets, firmly repressing the urge to just run them over and be done with it. It took him a ridiculous amount of time to reach his destination, arriving after Seventh Heaven was already packed with the usual customers.

The swordsman parked his bike, climbing off before helping Yazoo down. Loz raised his head, sleepy eyes surveying his surroundings. "Brother? Where are we?" he asked, yawning.

"We're at Tifa's place. Are you guys hungry?" Cloud asked. The older boy nodded an affirmative while the younger just continued looking around. Yazoo slipped his hand inside of the swordsman's as he led them inside.

The blonde walked up to the bar, setting Loz on one of the stools and waiting for Tifa to notice them. It wasn't long before he caught her attention, her eyes widening questioningly as she spotted his two charges. She finished pouring a drink for a customer before making her way towards the trio.

"Tifa, could you get something for these two to eat? I'll pay for it," Cloud said when she came near.

"Don't worry about it," she replied distractedly, her eyes studying the children as she walked into the back. It wasn't long before she returned, setting two plates down in front of the silver-haired kids.

"Cloud, could you come here for a moment? There's something I need you to help me with," she said, gesturing towards the opposite end of the bar. Shrugging, the swordsman followed her.

"Who are they?" she asked, her eyes wandering back towards the odd pair.

"They're just two orphans I found out on the streets," Cloud answered truthfully. "Would you mind if they stayed here?"

"Are you crazy? Can't you see the resemblance? They look like younger versions of the clones!" she said, keeping her voice low.

"So?" the blonde replied, unconcerned.

"So?! So, they could grow up to be just like them!"

"That won't happen," he said calmly.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that they weren't experimented on by Hojo, just like the others?" Tifa demanded. "Either one of them could become another Sephiroth!"

"Jenova and Sephiroth are both gone for good, the planet saw to that. And, you forget that I am also included in that category," the blonde said, his voice soft. "Vincent, as well."

"That's different, Cloud, and you know it!"

_Why? We found Vincent in a coffin, locked in the basement of the ShinRa mansion, of all places! Loz and Yazoo are just two kids who got mixed up in the middle of all this and are now left on their own to pick up the broken pieces._ The swordsman shook his head, knowing all too well how they felt. _You couldn't possibly understand._ "I'm only asking if you are willing to let them stay here, Tifa. You can say no if you don't want them to," he said.

There was a pause, the brunette's eyes narrowing slightly as she realized something. "But, you'll leave again, won't you?" she asked.

"I'm going to take care of them-- that's not up for debate," he said seriously. "However, it won't be like before. I'll keep in touch. I don't want you to feel pressured into this. If you're not comfortable with them living here, I can get an apartment nearby."

Tifa sighed, running a hand through her hair as she looked down the bar at the two kids. She didn't doubt Cloud's words, but she had her own misgivings about him leaving again so soon. She studied the children, trying to figure out why the blonde felt so strongly attached to them. _Why is he putting me in this position? Yes, there are a lot of orphans out there, many more than we could possibly take care of, but how can he be so certain that these won't turn out like Kadaj and the other two? Does he want to keep an eye on them, to eliminate the problem early on if they start to act like the clones? No, that doesn't sound like Cloud at all. But, then why is he doing this?_

The swordsman took her prolonged silence for an answer. "I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow and I'll let you know--"

"No," she said quickly. "I don't mind if they stay here. I'm just trying to think of where we can put them."

Cloud looked at the brunette carefully. "Are you sure you don't mind them staying here?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers.

Tifa squirmed a bit under his gaze, feeling like he could see right through her. She looked away, feigning to be pondering the problem. "Of course I don't mind. You seem to feel so strongly about it and they're just kids, right? We both have our rooms, and there isn't any room for more beds in Marlene and Denzel's room, so the only place left is in your office. I suppose we could move the desk and everything into your room and turn the office into a room for them," she said, chewing on her bottom lip as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud finally looked away.

"Thanks."

Their conversation was cut short as one of the customers called out for a refill. The swordsman walked back towards the silver-haired children, leaving Tifa to deal with her patrons. Loz and Yazoo looked up at him, eyes betraying their fear. They couldn't hear the exact words spoken, but the body language was enough for them to get the basic gist of the conversation. They waited tensely for Cloud to tell them whether they could stay, or if they would have to leave.

"Are you two finished?" the blonde asked, stopping beside them. They nodded, sliding off the stools. "Good. Come with me," he said, heading towards the back.

Tifa watched them go, wondering just what she had gotten herself into. She shook her head, pouring another drink for a customer. _I trust Cloud,_ she thought firmly.

Hours later, the brunette locked the door, the last patron having gone home for the night. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly, looking at the mess that was left. Sighing, she set about clearing and wiping down the tables, not wanting to leave the sticky surfaces untended. After setting the last cup in the drainer to drip dry with the other clean dishes, her gaze was drawn to the broom and mop bucket. _I'll finish cleaning up in the morning,_ she thought, drying her hands on a towel after draining the water in the sink. Wearily climbing the stairs to her room, she paused in front of the office, cracking the door open as she remembered the kids the blonde had brought home. No one was there. Curiosity overcoming her, she peeked into Marlene and Denzel's room, being careful not to wake them. The silver-haired children weren't there, either. Her exhaustion was temporarily banished as her interest was aroused, trying to figure out where Cloud would have put the children for the night. She slowly opened the door to his room, being mindful of the fact that he was a light sleeper. Her eyes fell on the bed, a small smile forming on her lips.

The two boys were snuggled under the covers, looking so innocent in sleep, one having his arm curled protectively around the other. Cloud was lying on the floor, having given up his bed for the children. He began to stir as the light from the hallway fell across his face. The brunette quickly closed the door, hoping she didn't wake the blonde as she headed up to her room.

The swordsman opened his eyes, listening to Tifa's retreating footsteps. He pushed himself up on his elbows, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. _3:26? The bar closed a bit late this morning,_ he thought. A murmured word drew his attention to the bed and the two occupants within it. Loz turned his head a little bit, finding a more comfortable position. Yazoo's arm tightened reflexively around his brother, mistaking the movement for a sign of distress. Cloud smiled at the unconscious gesture. _They may have an easier time adjusting than I thought. After all, they still have each other to lean on._ "Welcome to your new home," he whispered.

**The End**

If you would like a reply to your review, please leave a signed review or an email address. Thank you.


End file.
